


Ukai/Takeda

by Pastelhj



Series: Haikyuu smutshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Cock Warming, Degradation, I wrote this and ended up being late for class, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Squirting, Ukai is a kinky man, belly bulge, finding a new kink, let this man work Ukai, men squirting, takeda gets annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelhj/pseuds/Pastelhj
Summary: Ukai is horny and Takeda needs to work. So they come up with a plan.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: Haikyuu smutshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980688
Kudos: 115





	Ukai/Takeda

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe 🙃 
> 
> I’m back with another haikyuu smut. The last one did really well I’m kinda surprised. But anyways enjoy this 
> 
> CW// squirting, light bondage, cock warming, slight degradation

Takeda looked into Ukai’s eyes, which were glazed over with lust, and filled with tears. He knew what he was getting into as soon as he saw the door shut behind him. When Ukai pounced on him and began to attack the poor man with kisses and little bites to his neck. 

“Keishin slow down-  _ ah  _ don’t bite too hard,” he groaned, tugging at the blond strands. Ukai pulled back, licking his lips. The look of hunger in his eyes went straight to the older man's cock. 

“We finally have a night to ourselves, let’s have some fun,” he whispered, trailing wet kissing down to his collar, greedily unbuttoning the teacher's shirt. 

“ _ Ugh…  _ not really-  _ oh my god don’t bi-bite me there ah!  _ Keishin I have work- I need to grade papers and essays, not-not now,” he forced out between moans, forcing his husband away from his neck. Ukai gave a soft huff, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Fine, but I’m painfully hard right now,” the Coach grunted, fixing himself in his pants. Takeda couldn’t fight the smirk that made its way to his face. 

“I have an idea, but you may not like it,” he giggled, wrapping his hands around the taller man’s neck, giving him light kisses on his lips and cheek. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Keishin, what did I tell you about moving?” The teacher sighed, biting his bottom lip. The male groaned and slowly pushed himself up, fixing his posture. Takeda melted as the dick inside him grazed his prostate. The pen fell from his hand, rolling onto the half graded papers in front of him. 

“Sorry Sensei, my back was starting to hurt,” he whispered, biting the lobe of his ear, before leaving more bite marks and spit on his exposed shoulder. The smaller man shuddered in pleasure, fighting the urge to bounce on the cock that was fit so snug inside of him. 

Takeda ignored the throbbing in his southern region, going back to circling the mistakes in this girls essay he was reading. It didn’t take long before he was disturbed yet again. 

Ukai gave a soft, quiet moan as his hips began to twitch and stutter. Takeda slammed his hands on the table, gritting his teeth in disappointment. His hazy eyes flared with anger, darting to the male behind him. In which he received a sloppy grin in return. 

“I can-”

“If you keep moving I’m gonna bite that pretty little nipple off your chest,” Takeda growled, pushing up his glasses. The blond haired man shivered in surprise and arousal, feeling himself getting harder at the threat. 

“You never listen to me,” the teacher hissed, placing his hands on the bigger man's thighs, letting his nails sink into the skin. Ukai whimpered, his legs shaking as the pain prickled through him. “I have no problem getting off your needy ass and kicking you out, I have work that needs to be done,”

He couldn’t explain what his body was feeling, did… did he like this? Being degraded? Humiliated? Being just a  _ toy- _

Ukai jumped at the thought, his face flushing a deep red. 

“There you go again, moving- no  _ disturbing  _ me,  _ I  _ was nice enough to give your pathetic cock a sleeve, but if you can’t listen to a simple request what are you even doing accepting it then?”

Takeda turned his eyes to the man, they were dark and serious. His voice dripping with annoyance. He  _ loved  _ it, he loved this side of this man. 

“I-I won’t move anymore Sen-Sensei,” he whispered, placing his hands on the males waist. Takeda growled, swatting the hand away, turning his whole body around to where he now straddled the man. The male grunted, forcing his eyes to stay open as the feeling of velvet walls moving around him. 

“I know exactly what to do, give me your belt,” Ukai thought he was kidding, maybe he was- well his eyes were showing he wasn’t. The man gulped, reaching down and pulled the leather strap from around his waist. 

“So  _ now _ you listen, fucking brat,” he snarled under his breath, snatching the item from his hand. Takeda clenched around him, making the male gasp in surprise and pleasure. Ignoring the sound, the teacher got to work, wrapping the leather around his wrist- and making sure they were behind his back of course. He also grabbed his own tie, using it as a gag. 

“Don’t touch me, don’t move, and don’t make a  _ fucking  _ sound, you hear me? Your stupid whines are just going to piss me off,” Takeda murmured, biting down hard at his ear. Ukai’s eyes widened, letting a pained cry leave his throat. 

“I’ll let that one slide and take that weak noise for a yes,” Takeda grinned, his eyes closing and forming those beautiful crescent moons. He turned himself around again, and went back to work. 

The Coach resisted the urge to thrust his hips up and fuck the man, to rip the belt off his hands and just have his way- but he knew better than to anger his husband further so he stayed put, accepting the clenching and the slight grinding. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was taking forever for him to finish his work. Hours had passed and Ukai felt like his arm muscles were tearing and his mouth was sore and the taste of his saliva was all over his tongue. He knew he looked pathetic, and he kind of… liked that. 

“Gods I need a break,” Takeda stretched, moaning softly as he moved his hips. The man moved around a bit, stacking his graded papers amid placing them to the far side of the table. “Wow, who knew a needy dumbass could be such a nice toy,”

And there were the words.  _ Toy _ . Oh how he liked being called that. He didn’t know why, this whole situation was new to him, so  _ why _ did he like it so much?

Ukai held back a whimper as the male began to move and clench around him. Swirling his hips, arching his back. He was just having the time of his life riding him.

“I feel like your dick is in my stomach, I forget how big you get when you’re  _ really  _ turned on,” Takeda keened, his hand on his abdomen. He watched with pure ecstasy and lust as the bulge in his stomach moved opposite of his actions. Minutes passed of him  _ using  _ the younger, not even bothering to stimulate him, praise him, hell even belittle him. Nope, all he did was have his way with him. 

Takeda leaned back, his arm reaching around his head to grasp the back of Ukai’s neck. Not even showing an inch of concern for the fact that his nails were digging moons in the sensitive skin. He moved faster than before, his hips smashing against the thighs of the other. Takeda whimpered and gasped, it scared the blond so much he almost broke the promise. He sounded like he was in pain, but the smaller just kept at it, grinding slower this time- like he was aiming for one specific spot inside of him. 

“ _ Oh fuck this feels so good- oh my- _ ” he cut himself off with a silent scream, his body jerking around as he…? No that didn’t look like cum, nor did it feel like it. Plus he wasn’t stopping, even when he fell slack his dick kept…  _ spurting _ ? 

Ukai decided it was enough, slipping his hands from behind his back, checking up on his near passed out husband. Takeda finally stopped whatever he was doing and gave a shuttered sigh. 

“Uh… Ittetsu are you okay?” His voice was a lot more raspier than he thought it was going to be. He ignored the thought and went back to worrying. 

“M fine… ‘s okay- feel fine,” he slurred tiredly, whining as Ukai moved. Still being worried, he slowly pushed the smaller off his cock and laid him down on the couch. He was still hard and raging but his top priority now was to make sure his husband was okay. 

“I-I‘ll get some towels and water, you came a lot?” He questioned, more to himself than the other. Takeda just gave a nod and curled closer to the pillow, flinching when his sensitive cock rubbed against the fabric. 

“Ukai… I’m sorry about the whole thing, we’ve never done that before-  _ I’ve  _ never done that before,” Takeda apologized as Ukai handed him some underwear and pants. The taller shrugged, turning to wipe down the floor and table. His cheeks were as red as ever, he didn’t want to tell him that what he did was the  _ hottest  _ thing he'd ever seen. 

“It’s okay Ittetsu, I didn’t mind,” he whispered the last part, his ears beginning to burn. Takeda stared surprised and embarrassed, but he also felt more relaxed. 

“You have a weird kink young man,” he muttered, weakly pulling himself up. Ukai ignored the comment and finished up his task. 

“Al-also what was  _ that _ ?” Ukai asked, spinning around. The teacher flushed at the question, knowing exactly what he was asking about. 

“I didn’t um, exactly pee- well kind of- I squirted, technically,” he laughed nervously, rubbing his hands against the pillow. Ukai went wide eyed, turning his head to the side. 

“Don’t- don’t laugh at me!” He cried, burying his head in his hands. Ukai continued his laughter, leaning over to cuddle the blushing man. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might post again today cause my mind keeps running... 
> 
> Comment, kudos, and criticism is always allowed here 💖


End file.
